Going Digital!
by Serperior22
Summary: When Teams RWBY and JNPR receive devices from a mysterious stranger, they are given a chance to become something more than Hunters and Huntresses. However, can they accomplish a task given to them, or will a sinister evil that dwells in the shadows get in their way!
1. Chapter 1- Deception

***Disclaimer; I do not own "RWBY" and/or "Digimon: Digital Monsters". All rights reserved to 'Rooster Teeth Productions' and/or 'Bandai'. A good morning to you fellow reader. Now, if you're following me, i will go on to say that this story is a revision of my previous work, and i have read your comments involving the story's progression. If you're new... then sit back, relax, get that cup of tea ready, and enjoy. I present to you "Going Digital!"***

* * *

Beacon Academy. A school where you can train to become the best of the best. Here, Huntsman- and Huntresses-in-training can hone their skills either in the provided Training Arena, or the Grimm-infested Emerald Forest. These areas are mainly preferred for the first year's.

There are also the more advanced training areas for upper class-men, such as the Forever Fall Forest or, if you really wish to up your game, Mountain Glenn; this area is far more infested with the creatures of Grimm, as they have made the abandoned city their home.

Moving on, we join a group of young individuals as they spend their Saturday morning outdoors. Some choosing to read under the shade of the large oak tree, others studying, and others-

"Tag, you're it!" A bubbly, red-headed girl jeered, booping a black-haired boy on the nose. She then went on to run circles around the large oak tree where two other girls- one reading a book, the other studying- began to move out of the running girl's path.

"Nora, please calm down." The boy said, simply watching the girl circle the tree. "You're upsetting Weiss and Blake."

"Aw, come on, Ren." Nora Valkyrie said, stopping in her tracks and approaching her friend. "I was just having fun. It's nice out today."

"Well, could you please 'have fun' elsewhere, Nora." The studying girl, known as Weiss Schnee, said, a little agitated. "We have Professor Port's exam coming up this week, and i need to make sure I'm ready for it."

"And I'm trying to read this novel Professor Oobleck gave me on the Faunus Civil War." The reading girl, named Blake Belladonna, groaned. "Please, keep it down."

"Oh, okay." Nora said, pouting for a second, before perking back up as if nothing happened. "I can keep it down. Ren, what do you do you wanna do?"

Lie Ren, Nora's childhood friend, simply looked up to the sky. "Perhaps we can make shapes with the clouds. Look, that one's a sloth." As Ren led Nora to a spot nearby, he gave a subtle nod to the duo under the tree.

Blake and Weiss, thankful for their friend, returned the gesture. As the duo returned to what they were previously doing, four more people had decided to arrive.

"Glad to see everyone likes to hang out at the same spot on this beautiful Saturday, huh Weiss?" A girl with a lions mane of blonde hair said, taking a seat next to Blake. "Hey, Blake-y~."

"Hello, Yang." Blake said, not looking up from her book, as Yang Xiao Long scooted closer.

"What're you reading?"

"Something for Oobleck." Blake said briefly. The Cat Faunus, knowing her partner for some time, knew that if she ever went into detail about anything, Yang would immediately change the subject out of boredom.

"Yang, you and I both know that you're not really interested." A younger girl with short, black hair with crimson tips said, hands on hips.

"Aww, come on, Ruby." Yang said, leaning away from her partner. "I was just curious."

"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat, Yang." Ruby Rose said, taking a seat next to her partner, Weiss. While Yang was snickering at her younger sister's unintentional pun, Blake just sighed.

Meanwhile; with Ren and Nora, their team leader Jaune Arc, and his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, had arrived and decided to join in on the cloud watching. Some conversation broke out, suddenly making everyone realize that they had been so into studying for their upcoming exams so much, they had accidentally dressed in their school uniforms.

On the weekend.

Once Pyrrha had made the suggestion to go back to the dorms to change, it was Nora that stopped everyone in their tracks. "Ooh, look, Ren! Bubbles!"

"Nora, none of these clouds look like bubbles." Ren chuckled.

"No, i mean, actual bubbles. Look!" Nora pointed up, causing everyone else to follow the girl's index finger. Nora, for a change, wasn't going crazy. There were indeed a total of eight bubbles descending down toward the group, one of every color.

For Team RWBY, the bubbles descended as follow; An Orange one hovered in front of Yang, a Blue one in front of Ruby, Silver in front of Weiss, and Purple in front of Blake.

For Team JNPR; Jaune had a Gold bubble, Nora had a Purple one, Pyrrha had a Violet one, and Ren had a Green one.

As all eight teens simultaneously raised their hands to touch the bubbles, they popped, producing a small device of the same color, respectfully. "What are they?" Ruby asked, holding her device.

"Are they some sort of Atlas tech?" Blake pondered. Turning to Weiss, the heiress was shaking her head.

"If they were, they'd have some sort of sign on them. Other than that, I've never seen anything like them before."

"Well, they just appeared in front of us out of nowhere." Yang said, pocketing hers. "Finders keepers."

Weiss looked to Yang, bewildered. "You can't be serious?!"

"Come on, Ice Queen," Yang teased. "I'll tell you what i suggest: Let's bring these to the Headmaster. Maybe he knows something about this."

"Sounds like a plan." Pyrrha agreed. "If they are Atlas tech, then perhaps General Ironwood would want these."

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin was having quite the pleasant day so far: Exams were done for the week, and the Vytal Festival was soon underway. There have been no incidents or interruptions to his calm morning, other than the occasional concerned general. Other than that, he breathed softly into his mug. "Perhaps this day will be a calm and quiet one."

...

...

...

 ** _Ping_** ** _._**

"And, there it goes." Looking through his scroll, he found a notification from his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, stating that Teams JNPR and RWBY were on their way up to see him. Shortly after receiving this message, the elevator doors had opened. As expected, both teams had filed in to the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby greeted, happy as always. "We found something. Or, some _things_."

Ignoring Ruby's phrasing, Weiss went on to explain. "We were relaxing under the large tree out in the courtyard, when we came across some... odd devices." Weiss went on to display her device to Ozpin, as did the others.

"They just showed up in these big bubbles, and just _pop_ ped into these small doo-hickeys." Nora said. "They come in different colors, too."

"Interesting." Ozpin said, taking a sip into his coffee. Leave it to these students to make the day interesting. "Do you know of their origin?" Ozpin inquired.

"Not really." Jaune said. "Blake deduced they could be Atlas related, but there's no logo on them, or any sign that they could be."

"I see." Ozpin pondered for a bit. "Then perhaps you should hold onto them until their rightful owner comes forward?"

Both teams gave each other a cautious look, and the Headmaster couldn't blame them. Coming into possession of unknown technology was one thing, but having to hold onto it was another.

"Well, if it helps whoever owns these..." Ruby concluded.

"That's good to hear, Miss Rose. Now, students, if you'll excuse me for a moment..." Ozpin said, looking at his scroll as another notification sounded off. "I have another matter to deal with." As RWBY and JNPR said their thanks, and began to depart, the elevator opened up to a distraught Velvet Scarlatina, her ears a little frazzled, and an angry Cardin Winchester, refusing to look up. Following closely behind them was a slightly bothered Glynda Goodwitch.

"Students." Glynda greeted briefly, exiting the elevator with the two in tow.

"Morning, Professor." Ruby greeted for everyone. "Hey, Velvet."

"Morning, Ruby." Velvet greeted quietly. "I'll see you all later?"

"Okay!" As the elevator doors closed, everyone could hear Glynda chewing Cardin out.

* * *

The day had come and gone.

Ruby had caught up with Velvet, the Bunny Faunus assuring her that everything between her and Cardin had been settled, and that he and his team will be looking forward to some detention the following week. Other than Blake getting a new book from the library, Weiss training with Yang in the gym, and Nora's antics, the day was rather uneventful.

The following night ended like any other, Team RWBY and JNPR had retreated to their respective dorm rooms, and had sat each of their devices on their night stands. It was Blake who broke the awkward silence between the girls. "At least we know they're not Atlas."

"Quite." Weiss agreed. "Perhaps their owner will show up tomorrow, so we don't have to worry about them?" With the silent agreement, all four team members tucked in for the night.

JNPR had done the same, except Nora had insisted on everyone sleeping with theirs under their pillow, so the 'thieves of fancy devices' wouldn't steal them. Of course, just to get Nora to sleep, the team went with it. Little did any of them know, tomorrow was going to be the most eventful day of their lives.

* * *

Ozpin looked down upon the Campus, as the lanterns switched on to illuminate the night. Sighing to himself as yet another eventful day had gone by. Looking down upon the courtyard, a lone, cloaked figure watched from a distance, seated at the head of the Arc statue. Ozpin closed his eyes for a brief second knowing what was to come.

When he reopened them, the figure was gone. "I know your concerned, my friend. But, you must have faith." No response, as the cloaked figure now stood next to the Headmaster. "These students have done more than you know. All i ask for is a little patience. Tomorrow, you and I will tell them everything. They will help us."

The cloaked figure said nothing, as he, too, was staring out into the night. It was well over a few moments, before it spoke. "I hope so, Oz. For our sake." With that, the figure disappeared, leaving Ozpin alone with his thoughts.

"I hope so, as well."


	2. Chapter 2- Hackmon

***Disclaimer; I do not own "RWBY" and/or "Digimon: Digital Monsters". All rights reserved to "Rooster Teeth Productions" and/or "Bandai". And so, it begins! RWBY and JNPR have received strange, new technology. Ozpin is communicating with a stranger. Roman and Cinder are a thing?! Just kidding about that last part. ;) Anyway, on with the story!***

* * *

The following morning was a Sunday morning. Which meant only one thing: Studying. That's right, Team RWBY were in the library studying their brains off, while JNPR were doing the physical training in the Training Hall.

"This is _so_ boring!" Ruby whined, planting her forehead on a page of her textbook. "Remind me again, why we have to study for Professor Port's exam? We already know how Grimm work."

"True." Weiss said. "But, Professor Port said that this exam has been altered for you, specifically."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked, lifting her head.

"If i recall, did you not skip two years ahead of schedule?"

Ruby pondered Weiss' question for a moment, before finally realizing what the Heiress was referring to. "Oh, yeah." Ruby said. "But why aren't I studying with you, Weiss? We're obviously in the same class."

"Again, _our_ test," Weiss countered, gesturing to her and the other two teammates. "Will have material that will be covering what we've studied the past two years. Which is why, Blake took the liberty to mention this to the Professor. So, you're test will be different from ours. Albeit, easier."

Ruby sighed, as she resigned to her fate and wondered if Team JNPR were having their own problems out in the training hall.

* * *

"Nora." Ren said firmly, trying to get his friend's attention. "Please stop playing with that thing and focus on your training."

"But, Ren~!" Nora whined, giving him puppy dog eyes, and continued tinkering with the small device in her hands. "I wanna figure out what they do!"

"We can do that later." Ren pointed out. "Please, focus." As Ren was doing this, Jaune and Pyrrha were using the training drones as their sparring partners.

The drones that the Academy provided were simply either flying orbs that shot beanbags, or ground units that wielded swords or guns. Jaune and Pyrrha had set it to where there would be three air drones, while two were wielding swords. They were hoping to get assistance from their fellow teammates, but it seemed they had other plans.

As the Arkos duo began their attack, the drones began theirs.

Jaune blocked a few blows from the sword drone, but had to hold his ground due to the force being applied against his shield by the air drone. This left him open for a strike from the sword drone. Jaune, reacting instantly, parried the attack with his sword and stepped forward to thrust. The machine leaped back, and circled around to Pyrrha. She was doing a good job holding her ground, as the three other drones continued their assault. The sword drone Pyrrha was fighting swapped with the one that had been fighting Jaune, and the fight continued. However; the swapped sword drone was forced back by Pyrrha's Semblance: Polarity.

"Don't rely on your Semblance too much, Pyrrha." Jaune advised, blocking a beanbag. "Remember, people aren't made of iron."

Pyrrha smirked at the advice, but remained focus. The sword drone had recovered from the effects of the Semblance, and surged forward once more. Pyrrha immediattely went for a horizontal strike with Mil'o, cleaving the drone in half. She then launched Aku'o towards an air drone, knocking it out instantly. Aku'o then ricocheted off the first drone and planted itself into the second, finishing the fight. Pyrrha stopped to catch her breath as she turned to see Jaune's progress, only to mentally sweat-drop.

The last sword drone, at some point, had gotten a hold of Arc's sword, Crocea Mors, and began chasing it around, while the remaining air drone tried its best to aim from where it was floating. Pyrrha used her Semblance to retrieve Ak'uo, and hurled it into the remaining air drone, killing it instantly. She was about to assist Jaune, only to stop at the action performed before her. Jaune had performed a perfect back flip into the air, successfully evading the enemy. Landing behind it, Jaune seized the opportunity and snatched back his sword. With a yell, he stabbed the drone in the back, and straight through the chest plate.

Catching his breath, he looked around to assess the damage. "Wow." He huffed. "We did good, huh?"

"Indeed." Pyrrha breathed. Even she knew that the employees were going to have quite the mess to clean. "How's Ren doing with Nora?" Upon the Spartan asking, the two looked over to find that Ren had finally decided to give in, and also exam the devices they had gotten the other day.

"I... guess we're done for the morning?" Jaune concluded.

As JNPR decided to leave the arena and find RWBY, someone had been watching from the sidelines, his metal gaze lingering on the team before disappearing into the shadows. Pyrrha, before walking out the door, turned back around when she had a feeling that someone was watching her closely. Looking around the arena, and then the stands, she found no one. "Hey, Pyrrha!" Jaune had called out to his partner, catching her attention. "You okay?"

"Y-yes." Pyrrha responded. The only thing left lingering in her mind now was one thing: Who was that strange person watching them?

* * *

Team RWBY continued to study in the library, with Ruby already dozing off, and Yang playing on her scroll. Weiss just ignored them both, while she and Blake were taking notes.

It wasn't until moments later that Blake sighed, taking her eyes off her notes for a quick break. She was about to inform Weiss, but something quite interesting had caught the Faunus' eye. Weiss was staring at something almost in a sort of trance. At first, Blake assumed that the Heiress was still upset at Ruby for dozing off, but the slight pink in Weiss' face was a clear indication that that wasn't the case. Blake smiled, and was about to call the Heiress out on it, when the PA System blared to life.

" **Will Teams RWBY and JNPR please report to Headmaster Ozpin's office. I repeat; will Teams RWBY and JNPR please report to Headmaster Ozpin's office, and bring your weapons with you.** " Glynda's voice spoke through, before cutting off.

"Guess it's about those devices we have." Yang sighed, closing her scroll. Looking over to her team, she was about to wake her baby sister when she saw what can only be described as cute. Ruby was well enough asleep, her head resting on her open textbook. Blake was grinning, while shifting her eyes between Weiss and Ruby. Seeing the Heiress' expression, Yang then decided to reopen her scroll with a smile, and snapped a pic. The flash was on, so when the picture was taken it woke up Ruby and took the Heiress by surprise.

"W-wha...?" Ruby groaned, waking from her comatose state.

"Y-yang!" Weiss scolded the blonde. "Why did you-?"

"Goodwitch needs us over at Ozpin's office. Come on." Yang interrupted, getting up from her seat and ignoring Weiss.

As the team began to collect their things, Weiss looked over at Blake, who was failing to hide her smile. "What?" Weiss asked, rather defensively.

Blake simply shook her head, and followed Ruby and Yang out the library.

* * *

After gathering their weapons and the mysterious devices, and meeting JNPR in the lobby outside Ozpin's office, the two teams made their way up via elevator.

"So," Jaune said, as they made their way up. "Do you guys think we're going on a mission?"

"Perhaps." Pyrrha said. "Explains why we need our weapons."

As the elevator finally arrived at the top floor, both teams were greeted by Glynda.

"Hello, everyone."

"Morning." RWBY and JNPR returned. Exiting the elevator, Glynda made her way to Ozpin's side, the Headmaster's chair facing its back towards the group.

"Professor, they're here."

Ozpin turned to face the group. "Good morning, everyone. I trust you have everything prepared?" When everyone nodded, Ozpin continued. "Excellent. Do you have the devices that you have found, as well?" Once the teens had presented each of their devices, he continued. "Then, I have a mission for you all. It will require your skills, as well as those devices. Do you accept?"

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at each other cautiously. It was clear they needed their weapons, but the devices were a bit of a mystery. "Professor." Pyrrha spoke up. "What about the owner of these devices?"

"Oh, yes." Ozpin said, looking as though he had left out a small amount of detail. "About that..."

"I believe those belong to you now, children." A new person had voiced their presence behind the group. Catching their attention, the group turned to be greeted by the sight of a metal, dog-shaped figure. It wore a red cloak, much like Ruby's, only it was tattered. The only distinct features that were noticeable were its piercing golden eyes, and its metal horn. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ha-"

Before the figure spoke further, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, and Yang deployed Ember Celica. "Who the heck are you?!" Ruby asked for everyone, quite worriedly.

"You do not need be afraid, young one." The creature reassured. "I am an ally."

"And how do we know that?" Yang questioned. "Last time a 'mysterious person' showed up, they attacked my sister."

The creature merely sighed. "Ozpin, could you please?"

Now, everyone was confused, and turned to the Headmaster for answers. "Students." Ozpin began. "I would like for all of you to meet my partner, and an old friend of mine, Hackmon. A Digimon."

* * *

 _The Internet._

 _The World Wide Web._

 _The Browser._

 _Give it any name you will, but to world of Remnant, this was known as DustNet. A world of information just waiting to be used for many things._

 _Research._

 _History._

 _Silly cat videos._

 _However; deep inside DustNet is a world far beyond our understanding. A world that was born when the internet was created. Filled with creatures that can adapt and change. Collect data. Fight._

 _This world is known as..._

 _The Digital World._


	3. Chapter 3- Mission

***Disclaimer; I do not own "RWBY" and/or "Digimon: Digital Monsters". All rights reserved to "Rooster Teeth Productions" and/or "Bandai". Digimon revealed! Digimon Analyzer activate! Scan complete! Hackmon; Rookie Digimon! The real owner of the Digivices is revealed to be none other than Hackmon, apparently Ozpin's 'old friend'. Let's see where this goes!***

* * *

The tension in the Headmaster's office had decreased ten-fold after things had been explained by Ozpin and Glynda. Turns out, Ozpin, Glynda, and a few other members of... unnamed Beacon staff happen to be these so-called 'Digi-destined', themselves. To further prove this, Ozpin and Glynda had shown their Digivices, and went on to mention that everyone in the room keep it hush-hush.

"All agreed?" Glynda asked. Once everyone had given their word, Ozpin continued the discussion.

"Now, while all of you have _many_ questions to ask, i'm afraid it'll have to wa-."

"Professor." Weiss interrupted. "Forgive my interruption, but... what? Digimon? Hackmon? Digi-Destined? This doesn't make _any_ sense. How do we know that he," Weiss gestured to Hackmon. "can be trusted."

Ozpin took a moment, and drank a bit from his mug. "As I've said: Hackmon and I have been teammates for many years. As a matter of fact, I am his Tamer."

"Tamer?" Ruby asked, cocking her head. "As in 'Owner'? So, he's like a pet?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to label me as a mere 'pet', miss Rose." Hackmon interjected. "Ozpin, here, is my Tamer. As in: He is my partner that prevents me from attacking you."

Ruby froze, and backed up until she was behind Yang, who's eyes were glowing red. "Y-Yaaaaang..." Ruby started to whine. However; Hackmon smiled.

"I am only joking, miss Rose. Ozpin is my Tamer. Or, how you humans put it, my Partner. So, that means I am a friend."

"Good to know." Jaune said. "Anyway, about this... mission?"

"Ah, yes." Ozpin said, retrieving a file from his desk. "It would seem those devices that each of you possess are, indeed, vital to each of you, as well as the mission."

"How so?" Nora asked. "I've been trying to work mine all morning."

"The devices each of you hold are in specific colors, correct?" Hackmon asked the group. When they all nodded accordingly, the Digimon continued. "Each of those Devices not only has a unique color, but they also will only activate when each of you express a specific trait."

"How does that even work?" Yang asked.

Hackmon sighed. "I believe it will be best explained once you all go on your mission. Ozpin, if you will?"

"Hackmon, here," Ozpin said, gesturing to his partner. "shall be accompanying you to an ancient temple located just on the outskirts of the Emerald Forest. Those Digivices in your hands will be required, as well as your weapons."

"While that explains mostly everything," Weiss pointed out. "Why would we also need our weapons? If we're not hunting Grimm, i mean?"

"The mission you eight will be going on is dangerous enough, that you'll regret _not_ bringing your weapons." Glynda explained briefly.

"All in all." Hackmon said, now sitting on Ozpin's desk. It almost seemed to the others that he had teleported. Strange. "Do you wish to accept this mission? It will be long, and dangerous. But, if Ozpin believes you can accomplish this without fail, then I do, as well."

The teams took a moment to process this information. Strange devices appear out of nowhere, bearing their own unique color schemes and can only activate by using these 'traits', as Hackmon explained. The devices are to be taken to a temple somewhere in the Emerald Forest, and from there...

"We accept." Ruby decided. Looking around, she received nods of agreement from the others, sans Weiss.

"I... don't know, Ruby." Weiss said, unsure. "I mean, Ozpin says it's dangerous. Far more dangerous than any other mission we've ever done."

"Oh, come on now." Yang interjected. "We've stopped a high level criminal mastermind, took on a horde of Grimm until backup arrived, stopped a terrorist organization, even! If we can do that, who says this mission will go wrong?"

Weiss looked at Yang, then at Ruby. Ruby, of course, had looked at Weiss, causing the Heiress to look away to hide her blush. ' _Damn, those cute silver eyes_.' Weiss thought. "Alright. I'll tag along."

With that agreement, JNPR was next. "We'll come, as well." Jaune said as Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha nodded.

"Good to hear, everyone." Ozpin said. "Now then, I shall have a Bullhead prepped by this afternoon. 14:00, to be exact. I suggest you all take this time to prepare."

* * *

After leaving the Headmaster's office, Ozpin had mentioned that finding the Temple would naturally take up to two days, meaning that they had to thoroughly prepare.

RWBY and JNPR had decided to return to their respective dorms, grabbing any provisions they may need. Ruby made sure everyone had stocked up on extra dust rounds, Blake packed a first-aid kit, Weiss performed 'weapon inspection'- basically making sure each weapon didn't have any kinks-, and Yang had made sure the teams' food and water supply was in check. After making sure they all had their Devices, as well, RWBY went over some tactics in case they ran into any Grimm.

Back in JNPR's dorm, Jaune was in charge of First-aid, Ren was in charge of provisions, Nora was put in charge of guarding the Devices, and Pyrrha was in charge of ammunition support, seeing as how 3/4 of JNPR had weapons that doubled as guns. With everyone ready, Jaune had attempted to go over 'team attack names', seeing as how Ruby had easily done so before. Unfortunately, for the knight, that had only brought more questions then explanations.

After waiting a few hours for the afternoon to kick around 13:40, Teams RWBY and JNPR headed out to the docking bay to find that Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for them. "Students, it's good to see you made it here early." Ozpin said. "I assume you all are set for the journey?"

"Yes, sir." Ruby said, giving a hearty salute.

"Alright. This is where we will part ways, for now." Ozpin stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked. "You're not coming?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Valkyrie." Glynda pointed out. "We wouldn't want the Headmaster absent for the time being, and people would be asking questions of his whereabouts."

"But, what about us?" Weiss sated, matter-of-factly. Ozpin gave her a curious eyebrow. "I mean, will our absence be known to our teachers? We do have exams this week."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mrs. Schnee." Ozpin reassured the Heiress. "I've already gone and informed your teachers of your mission. Just be sure to be ready for your exams when you come back."

"Thank you, sir."

"Alright." Glynda said. "If that is all, i believe Hackmon is awaiting your arrival. Remember, the temple is just east of where you will be landing. If there is no delay during your mission, then it should only take a day and a half to arrive at the temple. If you run into Grimm, make sure they are eliminated before reaching Hackmon. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor!" Teams RWBY and JNPR sounded off.

"And, do remember." Ozpin added. "The strongest points about you are not your weapons. They are what is inside of each of you that matters."

* * *

Flying over the Emerald Forest sure did bring back some great memories for both the teams, as they flew over the temple that had brought them together in the first place.

"Hey, Ruby." Yang said, getting the younger sisters' attention.

"What's up, Yang?" The reaper responded, looking over from the seat by the window. Ever since the two were little, Yang always knew her little sister loved to sit near windows during rides on any vehicle, only to admire the scenery.

"Remember when you decapitated that giant Nevermore back in Initiation? Man, that was sick."

"I know." Ruby said, flatly. "This is like, what, the fifteenth time you mentioned it?"

"Still." Yang closed her eyes, smiling at the memory. "'Fifteen-year old Huntress-in-training decapitates over-sized Nevermore during Initiation'. Imagine that on headlines. You'll be just as famous as P-Money over there."

"Hmm?" Pyrrha spoke up, obviously distracted with keeping an eye on Jaune. The poor boy had been holding in his breakfast since take off. Yang just simply waved it off as nothing, sending Pyrrha's attention back to Jaune.

"Yang, I'm going to be honest with you." Ruby said, looking down for a moment before looking at her sister again. "I do want to be a Huntress. But, I don't want to do it for the fame. I want to be a Huntress because it's always been a dream of mine. And, if i do become famous for it, then so be it. As long as I am able to follow my dream, then that's the only thing i care about."

"That's... very admirable, Ruby." Blake said. "I'm actually quite surprised hearing that from you."

"What? Why?" Ruby said, sounding a little offended.

"Well," Weiss said. "In the beginning, you were childish, loud, and obnoxious. Now? You're responsible, skilled on and off the Battlefield, cu- cool." Weiss stuttered, almost dropping a bombshell of regret. "I mean cool."

"What was that last one, Ice Queen?" Yang asked, raising her eyebrows in a teasing manner. "Because, if I didn't know any better, i thought you were going to say-"

" **Attention all Passengers!** " The pilot spoke through Intercom, Weiss thanking the great Oum above for the timing. " **We will be landing in Emerald Forest shortly. Please, be prepared as there are some Grimm nearby your LZ. Thank you for flying Air Gustavo!** "


	4. Chapter 4- Digi-destined

***Disclaimer; I do not own 'RWBY' and/or 'Digimon'. All rights reserved to their respective owners. So, with their mission now given to them by Ozpin, RWBY and JNPR are on their way to what they hope are finally some answers.***

* * *

The Bullhead finally made it's way over Emerald Forest, more accurately a small clearing in the dead center. The pilot, familiar with the area told the group that's as far as she could fly the craft without running into Grimm. Ruby thanked the pilot as she, her team, and JNPR exited the aircraft. "Alright guys," Ruby said, as she deployed her Crescent Rose. "The temple that we're looking for is just north of our position. Stay together as a group, and keep an eye out for Grimm. Shouldn't be hard. It'll just be like initiation."

As the group began their trek, Weiss felt someone tug on the sleeve of her coat. Turning toward the source, Ice-Blue eyes met Lilac. "We need to talk." Yang whispered. Whatever it was about, it was obviously serious to the blonde.

"Okay. What about?" Weiss and Yang still stuck close to the group, though they stayed in the back so they can hold the conversation quietly.

"What... how do you see Ruby?" Yang asked, earning a surprised expression from the Heiress.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, nearly blushing. Yang saw the shade of pink, though, and pressed further.

"Weiss, I'm going to be blunt about this so try to answer me as well as you can." Yang took a deep breath, before finally speaking up. "Blake and I have seen the way you've looked at Ruby, especially back in the library. Do you... are you in love with my sister?"

Weiss was definitely taken aback by the question, let alone what Yang had just said. Thinking back on the events that have transpired, including the time the Heiress has spent along the brunette's side, Weiss could only come up with a single answer. "No."

Yang, this time around, was taken by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Weiss began. "I'll admit. When Ruby and I first met, she was a complete dolt, never took her role seriously, and was beyond childish. Over time, though, I've come to learn the hard way that the reason as to why Ruby was chosen to be a leader and get admitted early on into Beacon was because of her exemplary skill in the battlefield, and how smart she truly was when she tried. This soon developed into admiration, and yes, at first I may have developed something for her. But, I only saw her like the little sister I never had. Therefore," Weiss said, placing a hand to her chest. "I'm doing whatever it takes to be the best teammate I can be for my best friend." Unbeknownst to Weiss, her pocket gave off an ominous glow.

* * *

As the group came across a small clearing near the outskirts of Emerald Forest, Weiss felt a small warmth in her combat skirt's pocket. Feeling for the source, Weiss and Yang were quite surprised to see the former's Digivice began to glow. "What the-?" This suddenly caught the attention of the group, stopping them in their tracks, and focusing on the Digivice in Weiss' hands. Said device suddenly began to now levitate in midair, encasing itself in a grey bubble. Immediately after, both Team RWBY's and JNPR's devices performed the same actions.

Ruby's device encased itself into a blue bubble, Blake's went into a purple, Yang's went into an orange, Jaune's into a gold, Nora's into a hot-pink, Pyrrha's into a white, and Ren's into a green. The bubble's then maneuvered themselves until they were placed around the edges of the clearing, slowly lowering toward the ground. The reaction was immediate, as holographic lines formed themselves into a jagged, triangular pattern surrounded by zigzag lines.

"What is all this?" Ruby was the first to ask.

"Step forward, children." Hackmon said, suddenly appearing out of thin air in front of the group. He stood in the exact center, carefully observing the children.

"Wait, what happens if we do?" Jaune asked, not completely trusting the situation.

"Simple." Hackmon explained. "You will reawaken an ancient temple that has been buried in this exact location for seventy-five years. Afterwards, your Digivices will be returned to you. You will enter the center, and I will walk through the rest." As Hackmon said this, a small tremor was set off, and a platform began to form just beneath the Digimon's feet. A large, Triangular-shaped structure rose from the ground, appearing as those seen in ancient Greek writings. Along side it sat eight pedestals, each with their own insignia on the face.

"What... Is all this?" Pyrrha spoke up.

"Yang Xiao Long," Hackmon spoke, catching the blonde's attention. "Step forward." Yang hesitated, but eventually stepped past the blue lines toward Hackmon. "You show bravery and courage even in the face of danger. You stand up for those that can't defend themselves, and protect the ones you love." Hackmon jumped from the roof of the structure, to a pedestal with a picture of the sun. "Please step forth, place your Digivice upon this pedestal, and accept the Crest of Courage."

Yang followed Hackmon, and did as instructed. The Digivice began to glow, ejecting what appeared to be a necklace colored orange. "Interesting." Yang said, grabbing hold of the chain, and pulling the necklace close. "Thanks, buddy." Yang said with a wink and smile.

Ignoring the teasing, Hackmon moved onto to the next pedestal, this one with a blue, two-pointed symbol. "Ruby Rose." Ruby didn't need Hackmon to finish the sentence before using her Semblance to zip over. Clearing his throat from the suddenness, Hackmon continued. "You are innocent, pure, and, most importantly, kind at heart. You do anything you can to befriend those you see are in need of one. Please, place your Digivice upon this pedestal, and accept the Crest of Friendship."

Ruby wasted no time, as she practically dropped her device onto the stone, earning a 'be careful, dolt!' from Weiss. Just like Yang's, Ruby's device glowed before ejecting a necklace similar to Yang's, except it was blue. Ruby quickly grabbed hers and eagerly placed it around her neck, showing it off to her older sibling. "Not bad, sis." Yang congratulated.

Hackmon then proceeded to move to a grey colored pedestal. This one had a cross with pointers jutting out the corners. "Weiss Schnee." Weiss, showing more carefulness than her partner, made her way to Hackmon. Once there, the Digimon continued. "You have always been by your partner's side since enrolling into Beacon. Not only that, but you make sure she stays focused, and corrects her on her wrongdoings. Lastly, you vowed to be the best teammate you could to her, despite your shortcomings. Please, place your Digivice upon the pedestal and accept the Crest of Reliability." As Weiss placed her device upon the pedestal, receiving a grey colored necklace, Hackmon then moved onto a pedestal colored purple.

"I'm next!" Nora nearly shouted, before being stopped by Ren.

"Nora." Was all Ren said to calm the bubbly hammer-wielder.

"Blake Belladonna." Hackmon said, earning an 'aww' from Nora. Hackmon moved towards a pedestal with a purple color. The symbol was that of what appeared to be a pair of glasses, except one lens being larger than the other. Blake stepped forward, presenting her Digivice. "You are quite intelligent for someone your age. You posses years worth of knowledge and experience, both in and outside the battlefield. Not only that, but you have also presented yourself as a tactician. Please, place your Digivice, and accept the Crest of Knowledge."

"It's almost like an awards ceremony." Jaune said, as Blake was given a purple colored necklace.

"Next, is Jaune Arc." Hackmon said, causing the blonde knight to jump at his name suddenly being called, and moved to a golden pedestal. The pedestal, itself, had a symbol representing what can only be described as the sun wearing a cape. He then presented his Digivice. "At first, you showed no promise coming to Beacon. In all honesty, it was a joke." At this, Jaune felt rather downcast, but then his expression changed to that of determination. "And _that_ is the face of one who shows Hope. Place your Digivice upon the pedestal, and accept the Crest of Hope."

As Jaune placed his device on the pedestal and received his gold crest, Hackmon moved onto the pink pedestal. This pedestal had the insignia shaped into a heart. Realizing it was inevitable, Hackmon made eye contact with Nora Valkyrie, and nodded. Imagine everyone's surprise when the most hyper-active pink girl in all of Beacon simply _walked_ over to Hackmon. Clearing his throat once again, Hackmon addressed Nora. "Nora Valkyrie. You're hyper, but at times calm. You express yourself in ways that not many people do, and your heart is filled with love. Perhaps with someone in particular." Nora coughed, pointedly looking away from Ren. "Place your device upon the pedestal, and receive the crest of l-" Hackmon was taken by surprise when Nora almost slammed her device onto the pedestal and practically snatched the necklace by the chain before it fully rose. If one were to take a closer look at Nora's face, they could tell that she was quite embarrassed, but smiled.

Hackmon then proceeded to move to another pedestal, this one white in color. The insignia was shaped to be that of a eight-pointed star. "Pyrrha Nikos." As Pyrrha stepped forward, she presented her Digivice. As she was doing so, Hackmon felt as though they were being watched. Not by Ozpin, but by something sinister. Despite this, Hackmon continued, keeping his guard up. "You have always been a shining beacon in the darkness that surrounds this world. Time and time again, you've always given others hope and understood their feelings. Please, place your Digivice upon the pedestal, and receive the Crest of Light."

And, lastly, Hackmon moved to the final pedestal. This one was green in color, and bore an insignia that was shaped as a teardrop. "And, finally, Lie Ren." Ren stepped forward, presenting his Digivice to Hackmon. "You have always been honest and forthcoming with your emotions. You are quiet, yet modest. Always looking out for others rather than yourself. Place your Digivice upon the pedestal, and receive the Crest of Sincerity." As Ren had finished grabbing the green necklace that emerged from the device, a large, shadowy figure dashed out of the treeline aiming straight for the boy.

Ren didn't even have time to blink, before Hackmon shifted between him and the intruder. "Agile as always, aren't we dog?" The intruder didn't wear a mask, yet his robe and outfit was all black. His hair was tied up into a ponytail, but centered near the scalp.

"Gennai!" Hackmon yelled, as Gennai's sword and Hackmon's horn locked and parted ways. The new intruder, Gennai, was shot back, his sandal-covered feet sliding on dirt before coming to a complete stop. "Why have you come here?!"

"Isn't it obvious, fool?!" Gennai declared, opening his arms to show off his presence while still holding his sword. "I'm here to stop you all before you become Digi-destined!"

"Wait, what?" Ruby spoke up, catching the man's attention. "But, why? What did we ever do to you? And, who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me." Gennai said sarcastically. "My name is Gennai, little girl. And, I have orders from higher up to stop you all."

"How? If you're here to stop us, then you must be working for the bad guys."

"I'll show you." Gennai said, before charging Ruby, catching her off guard. She didn't even have time to deploy Crescent Rose before receiving a boot to the stomach. Thankfully, her Aura caught the blow, but she was still launched against the temple's wall. It was then that Hackmon intervened, diverting Gennai before he could attack again.

"All of you, to the center of the temple!" Hackmon ordered.

"But, what about you?!" Nora asked, deploying Magnhild. "We can help!"

"No, he's too powerful! To the temple, now!" Hackmon deflected another blow.

"Come on, guys!" Jaune called out, picking up Ruby's unconscious body. "We have no choice!" Just as Jaune and the others finally made it to the center of the temple, Gennai managed to outmaneuver Hackmon.

"Your Digivices are mine!" Gennai said, before dashing toward Jaune. Everyone closed their eyes, waiting to be struck.

...

...

...

Jaune reopened his eyes, only to find Gennai being unable to hit them due to some force field blocking his attacks. "Damn." Gennai grunted.

"We're leaving." Hackmon said, reappearing next to the group, and giving Gennai one last glare. "Now." With that, the Temple's pedestals glowed a rainbow of colors before everything was encased in a white flare. Gennai shielded his eyes, obviously not wanting to go blind.

When the light had finally died out, Gennai was left alone, the Temple gone as well.

"Digi-destined scum."


	5. Chapter 5- Initiation - Take 2

***Disclaimer; I do not own 'RWBY' and/or 'Digimon'. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Now, the real journey can begin. But, what is Gennai's plan? Why would he wait to show up last minute? Well, we'll just have to keep going to find out, now won't we?***

* * *

"...by..."

A voice? Ruby couldn't identify who it belonged to, but as she continued to regain consciousness, the voice sounded clearer, yet unfamiliar.

"...R...uby..."

"Ugh, Y-Yang?" Ruby called out, though her head was still fuzzy. That blow she took really did a number on her.

"Who's Yang, Ruby? Is she a friend of your's?" Ruby froze her actions, her awareness and alertness kicking in overdrive upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. Immediately glancing around, no one was seen. Was she imagining things? "Because, if so I want to meet her."

Ruby finally found the source of this voice, though she was now more confused as to what she was seeing. When she sat up, she saw a small orange ball with a horn on its head. Its small, pudgy body was cute. But, what was cooler was the red eyes. In a way, it almost reminded the reaper of her older sister. Then, she gasped as she remembered. "We were attacked by someone, my friends and I. Then I blacked out and I woke up here... wherever _here_ is." Now that she stood up, Ruby found herself surrounded by lush forest and thick trees. "This doesn't look like the Emerald Forest."

"That's because you're in the Digital World." The small pudgy ball said. Ruby looked at the little guy, unsure if she heard correctly. Before she could press any further, someone the brunette _did_ recognize sounded off to her right.

"Ruby!" Yang called out from behind a tree. "Hey, Rubes! Where are you?!"

"Over here, Yang!" Ruby called back.

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang said, as she emerged from the trees. Following close behind her was a small, pink blob with long, skinny ears and, just like the other one, red eyes. "Suddenly found myself separated from the others, and came across this cute little thing." Yang said, addressing the pink blob behind her.

"Hello!" The pink blob greeted Ruby. "I'm Koromon! What's yours?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose. Oh, that reminds me." Ruby turned to her companion. "I never learned your name."

"My name is Tsunomon." The red-eyed ball formally responded. "And, I'm your partner."

"Huh, just like Initiation..." Ruby thought to herself. It was at that moment when she remembered something. "Yang, what happened after that guy attacked me?"

Yang took a moment thinking back to when everything went crazy. "Oh, Right! Hackmon told us to stand inside the small temple, and Jaune had to carry you in because you were clocked out. Then there was this big, white light and we ended up here. Although, I don't think we're in Emerald Forest anymore."

"Emerald Forest?" Koromon asked. "There's no Emerald Forest on File Island. Much less the Digital World."

At this shocking revelation, Yang and Ruby both turned to the small guy in shock. "Digital World?!" Both girls shouted. Before anything further was said, someone made themselves known to the small party.

"There you guys are!" Weiss said, catching everyone's attention. Weiss wasn't the only one there, as Nora and Ren stood by her side, all three of them carrying a small creature. "We've been looking for you both since getting separated. Luckily, we met these little guys here." Weiss said, indicating the small seal in her arms, and the plant-like creatures in Nora and Ren's arms. "They were able to help us find you guys. Do you know where everyone else is?"

"No clue." Yang said. "You guys have them, as well, huh?" She asked, pointing to the small creatures.

"Yeah!" Nora said. "They're _super_ cute, too! Mine's a plant!" Ignoring the obvious fact, it was at that moment that the remainder of the group had finally arrived.

"Guys!" Jaune called out, arriving with a small, bipedal pink creature in hand. Following beside him was Blake, carrying another pink creature. "Finally! I thought we'd never see each other again!"

"Awww~!" Yang cooed. "Vomit boy can't live without his Harem~."

"Yang!" Blake scolded. Ignoring Ruby's questioning look on what Yang meant by 'Harem', Blake continued. "Look, We don't know where we are at and the only ones who do are these guys." At this, Blake held the small, pink creature in her hands. "Apparently, they call this place the 'Digital World'."

"That's right." The pink thing in Blake's hands replied, jumping out of the Faunus' grip and landing by her feet. "And, we're called Digimon. Short for Digital Monsters."

"Neat." Ruby said, awkwardly. "And we're People. Short for... People."

"Interesting. I am Motimon, Blake's partner." The short pink creature bowed. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Tanemon." The green plant spoke up, jumping out of Ren's arms. The small, collected group of creatures gathered together, facing the reunited group of teens. "Please don't let my charming appearance fool you."

"My name is Tokomon." The pink, bipedal creature said. "I may be cute, but i'm tough."

"To properly introduce myself, I'm Koromon." Koromon said. "I hope you have lots of food, because I'm hungry."

"I'm Tsunomon." Tsunomon introduced himself. "Although, you already knew that."

"I'm Bukamon. I'm Weiss' partner." The little seal Digimon said.

"And, I'm Yokomon." The small, flower creature greeted.

"Great!" Yang said. "The gang's all here. Now we can d-"

"Yang, please don't." Weiss scolded her teammate.

"What? Why?"

"The last time you said this, we had to fight something twice our size, and-"

 _ **GRAAAAAAH!**_

Enough said...

* * *

One minute, the group were happy to be reunited. The next, they found themselves running for their lives. A large, giant, red insect creature with pincers was chasing after them, slicing down trees as it went.

"See?!" Weiss yelled, not daring to look back. "Every time, Xiao Long!"

"Oh, shut it and run, Ice Queen!" Yang yelled, using Ember Celica to burn through a bush. Luckily, RWBY, Jaune, Nora, and Ren all still had their weapons. "Now that I'm thinking about it, has any one seen Pyrrha?!"

"Nope!" Nora yelled, using Magnhild to smash a tree out of her way. "Ren?!"

"No, I haven't." Ren replied, holding Tanemon close.

"Well," Yang spoke up. "Hope she's having better luck than us right now." Making their way through the woods, the group soon found themselves in a clearing. Only, that clearing ended with a cliff face. With a rapid-flowing river just below the drop. Coming immediattely to a halt, everyone and their digimon partners stopped just seconds from the edge.

The giant insect was right on their tail, as it broke through the forest behind them and gave a bellowing roar. "What is that thing?!" Ruby finally asked.

"That's Kuwagamon!" Koromon answered. "Its a champion level Digimon, and its pincers are super powerful!"

"Good to know." Yang said. "Now how do we stop it?!"

"Like this!" Bukamon shouted. " **Bubble Blow!** " Bukamon unleashed a torrent of bubbles, seemingly unable to phase the creature. "Come on guys, together!"

" **Bubble Blow!** " All the tiny Digimon blew a larger torrent of bubbles, causing the creature to let out a sharp hiss. At first, it seemed to be working, until Kuwagamon roared.

It was agitated.

"Attack!" Koromon yelled, charging the beast.

"Wait, Koromon!" Yang yelled, stopping the small Digimon. When their eyes met, Yang could see the fire behind that sad look. Sighing, knowing they weren't going to give up despite their disadvantage, Yang nodded. "Kick its ass!" With Koromon, as well as the others continued their charge.

"Do it, Tsunomon!" Ruby yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

"Show them who they're dealing with, Bukamon!" Weiss cheered.

"Go, Motimon!" Blake supported.

"T-Tokomon, do it!" Jaune yelled.

"Yay, Yokomon!" Nora cheered.

"You got this, Tanemon!" Ren yelled.

* * *

Call it what you will. Magic, Timing, etc. But, at that moment, each of the group's Digivices gave off a vibrant glow that was warm and comforting. And, as each Digimon charged forward, they were each slowly engulfed in panels that soon formed a white egg, growing a little in size.

" **Koromon, Digivolve to...!** "

" **Tsunomon, Digivolve to...!** "

" **Bukamon, Digivolve to...!** "

" **Motimon, Digivolve to...!** "

" **Tokomon, Digivolve to...!** "

" **Yokomon, Digivolve to...!** "

" **Tanemon, Digivolve to...!** "

Each egg then proceeded to break open, revealing blue silhouettes replacing their partners, and began to form newer, slightly larger creatures.

" **Agumon!** " A bipedal, yellow lizard with claws and a stubby tail.

" **Gabumon!** " Another bipedal creature, this one looking like a small wolf with a yellow horn, blue stripes on its body, and four arms.

" **Gomamon** **!** " A four legged, white seal with an orange Mohawk, and three claws on the end of each fin.

" **Tentomon!** " A red ladybug with one claw on each foreleg, and large green eyes.

" **Patamon!** " A four legged, yellow creature with wings on top of its head.

" **Biyomon!** " A bulky, pink bird with a curled feather on its head, a pink beak and feathering, and three claws on the end of each wing.

" **Palmon!** " A bipedal, plant-like creature with a blooming flower atop its head, and what appeared to be poisonous ivy on the ends of each arm.

"What just happened?!" Nora asked, surprised and awed.

"That, Miss Valkyrie." Ozpin said from behind Ruby, causing the caped girl to jump in surprise. "Is Digivolution."


	6. Chapter 6- Show me your Brave Heart

***Disclaimer; I do not own 'RWBY' and/or 'Digimon'. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Kuwagamon attacks. Digimon digivolved? OZPIN?!***

* * *

" **Pepper Breath!** " Agumon shouted, as he spat out a ball of fire.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby shouted, catching the groups' attention, as their Digimon partners were busy fighting the giant insect. "What're you doing here? How did you get here?"

"That, Miss Rose, is a question for another time." Ozpin said, as Hackmon appeared out of thin air beside him. "What matters now, is that your belief in your Digimon partners sparked what is called 'Digivolution', in which your partners become stronger by taking on a larger, stronger form."

"That sounds awesome, Professor." Yang remarked. "But, do we do anything?"

"No." Ozpin deadpanned. This caused the others to get confused.

"Ozpin, what're you talking about?" Jaune inquired.

"What I mean is, is this place- the Digital World- is not for the use of weapons, but partners instead." As Ozpin said this, Kuwagamon fell to the ground, most likely due to the sudden turn of events.

It took a moment, but everyone in the group soon figured the situation they were in: while it was rather useful to have their weapons on hand, it also meant putting their Digimon partners at risk of being hit. However, one question still remained on the blonde knights' mind. "Professor, where's Pyrrha? We couldn't find her anywhere, even when we were chased by that thing."

" **Spiral Twister!** " Biyomon shouted, producing a spiral of flame from her beak. Kuwagamon roared as it attempted to stand, and was tripped by the attack.

"While it is rather pleasant that you all are together, I'm afraid Miss Nikos has been captured by, what we call in the Digital World, The Dark Masters."

"That sounds like a band." Nora said, half-paying attention to Ozpin and half to the battle.

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed. "Unfortunately, it's worse than you think." The Kuwagamon from before stood back up, giving off a bellowing roar, causing a large gust of wind to blow. It was clear from this distance that the others were quite worn. "For now, you have something more pressing to deal with at the moment."

"R-right!" Yang said. "Agumon!" Agumon stopped his attack long enough to look back at Yang. "Show that thing just how powerful you can be!"

"Gabumon!" Ruby cheered. "You, too!"

" **Right!** " Both Digimon confirmed.

As if it were by some form of magic, both Yang's and Ruby's Digivices began to glow brightly. Curious, the two sisters pulled out their devices, which automatically shot beams of light toward their companions. "What's happening?!" Yang shouted over the loud beeping noises their devices were making.

" **Agumon** **... digivolve to...!** "

" **Gabumon... digivolve to...** **!** "

White eggs slowly began to encase both Digimon, soon growing twice the normal size of their bodies. Slowly, but swiftly, the eggs began to hatch, revealing large blue silhouettes. The silhouettes soon began to take form;

" **Greymon!** " A large, horned Tyrannosaur with blue markings on its body replacing Agumon.

" **Garurumon!** " A large, white wolf with blue stripes, and a long skinny tail ending with a blue tip replacing Gabumon.

"This," Hackmon said, "Is the next step in Digivolution: Champion form."

" **Nova Blast!** " Greymon shouted, spewing out a massive ball of fire. It struck Kuwagamon directly in its chest, causing the insect to slide back against the forest of trees.

" **Howling Blaster!** " Garurumon roared, blowing a cyclone of ice from its mouth. This definitely gave the group a sudden upper hand, as Kuwagamon appeared even more scratched up then before.

" **Finish it!** " Yang and Ruby yelled.

" **Howling/Nova Blaster/Blast!** " Garurumon and Greymon launched their attacks simultaneously, striking and disintegrating Kuwagamon into tiny bits. Once it was clear Kuwagamon was no more, Greymon and Garurumon's bodies glowed and shrank back into Agumon and Gabumon, respectively.

When the dust settled, and all was calm once more, all the Digimon gave off a collective cheer, running back to their respective partners.

"Did you see what we did, Yang?" Agumon said, exhaustion clear on his face. "We kicked butt!"

"You sure did, Agumon. Well done." Yang replied, petting the lizard on its head.

"You were so cool, Gabumon! I can't believe you're a giant puppy!" Ruby said, stars gleaming in her eyes.

"Now then, on to the reason you all are here." Hackmon spoke up. Once the cheering died down, Hackmon took that as his queue. "You children have all been chosen by a great being by the name of Homeostasis." Hackmon paused to let his words sink in. "Homeostasis is a great being that resides in a dimension that acts a bridge between the Real World and the Digital World. Many years ago, after a group of Digimon that called themselves 'The Dark Masters' rose to power, beginning to devise a plan to take over both worlds, everything was thrown into a state of chaos. Digimon entered the Real World, and began to terrorize humans under the order of the Dark Masters. The eight children that stood up to them attempted to triumph, but ultimately failed. Homeostasis, who had stood by and watched all this go down, stepped in, and caused what was known as a 'Reboot' to the Digital World.

"After the Reboot occurred," Hackmon continued. "And the Digital World was restored, Homeostasis decided that, in order to prevent a repeat of what happened, they reassign a new group of Digi-destined."

"That's where we come in." Jaune concluded. Hackmon's response was a simple nod.

"Yes. Now, you have been chosen to defend your world, and many others, from the impending doom that the Dark Masters will soon initiate. Should you choose to accept this, you will embark on a journey across File Island, to where the Dark Masters reside. However; you will run into _many_ obstacles. Some will be easy to face, others not."

"What happens if we don't accept this?" Ruby inquired.

"Then you will be transported back to the Real World, separated from your partners, and have your memories of the transpired events erased."

There was a collective pause, as each member of both teams came to a final decision. "We'll do it." Jaune spoke up, stepping forward. "We need to save Pyrrha. And, besides, this could be fun."

"Yeah!" Nora jumped in. "Plus our partners are _way_ too cool to even part ways with."

"I agree." Ren included. "I would like to see where this adventure will take us."

"Then, it's decided?" Ozpin asked. Once everyone nodded to confirm, Ozpin nodded in turn. "Right, then. You will begin your journey now, and I ask that you turn in your weapons." While everyone had placed their weapons next to Hackmon and Ozpin, Ruby was hesitant at first. "Miss Rose?"

Ruby practically jumped at her name being called, but soon decided to turn her weapon in. Suddenly, everyone's weapons, as well as Hackmon, disappeared.

"Hackmon will transport your weapons back to your dormitories." Hackmon reappeared once again beside Ozpin. "I wish you all the best of luck." Were Ozpin's last words before vanishing.

"Welp." Yang said, as she stretched. "That was a thing."

* * *

...

It was dark.

...

She was cold, but that could only be blamed by the exposed parts of her combat uniform.

...

She opened her eyes, but it was still so dark that she first thought her vision was betraying her. However; her emerald eyes soon adjusted to her new surroundings. All she could remember was being consumed in a bright, white light. A hand grabbed her and pulled her close. She assumed it was Jaune, so she let her guard down.

It was obviously a mistake, as something wet clamped onto her mouth, and she slowly lost consciousness.

As she looked around, she was just floating around in some sort of pink bubble in a dark void.

One thing was now obvious to Pyrrha Nikos:

She wasn't on Remnant anymore.


End file.
